warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionheart
Lionheart is a magnificent big golden tabby tom with amber eyes and thick fur like a lion's mane. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Lionheart, the mentor of Graypaw, first appeared along with Bluestar when Graypaw found a kittypet, who was named Rusty. Angry at his apprentice, he and Bluestar came forward to ask him why he was talking to a kittypet. He listened while Bluestar gave Rusty an offer to join ThunderClan, and kept quiet. The next day he was one of the ThunderClan warriors who came to get Rusty from his home, along with Whitestorm. He is very patient and kind towards his apprentice, Graypaw. After Rusty was renamed Firepaw, the news came that the deputy Redtail was dead during a fight with RiverClan. Tigerclaw brought his dead body back from Sunningrocks. Lionheart was appointed deputy in his place. He served as deputy for a few moons, but was killed when ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan. Graypaw grieved for several days after. The Darkest Hour : Lionheart is amongst the individually identified StarClan cats who appear during Firestar's leadership ceremony. He gives Firestar the first of his nine lives, along with the gift of courage. In the ''New Prophecy Series ''Sunset : He appears briefly along with Bluestar and Yellowfang in one of Leafpool's dreams, and the trio tell her that her life is to change unexpectedly. Her future will be shaped by three cats she has yet to meet, and that she will travel down a path few medicine cats have before her. In the ''Power of Three Series ''The Sight :He is among the StarClan cats that greet Leafpool when she and Jaypaw visit the Moonpool. Eclipse :He is seen very briefly when Jaypaw visits StarClan's hunting grounds. In the ''Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans'' :Lionpaw appears as an apprentice, eager to prove to the leader, Pinestar how strong he is. He follows Pinestar out of camp to a Twoleg nest, and seeing Pinestar being petted by a Twoleg. Once Pinestar sees Lionpaw, he quickly explains that he was looking for a kittypet that had been trespassing on their territory, and he pretended to be a kittypet once the Twoleg came in. Lionpaw accepts the excuse, thinking his leader is very brave to get so close to Twolegs. But, soon after RiverClan attacks ThunderClan and Lionpaw was sent to find Pinestar. He finds his leader at the Twoleg nest again, and Pinestar finally explains that there was no other kittypet, just him. Lionpaw was confused at first, but finally realizes what happened. Lionpaw convinces Pinestar to tell the rest of the clan the truth: Pinestar was leaving the clan to become a kittypet. As Pinestar is leaving, he turns to Lionpaw and says," You have a good spirt, young one. When it is time for you to receive your warrior name, tell Sunfall I would heve called you Lionheart." Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Apprentices